Seeds Planted
by Higuchimon
Summary: Piemon has found out a little secret of Vamdemon's, and he is absolutely furious about it. Not to mention wanting to use it for himself.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Title:** Seeds Planted  
 **Romance:** Piemon x Vamdemon  
 **Word Count:** 1,500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama, Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Note:** This is set in the breeds AU, some time before the Chosen arrive in the Digital World. Or are even born in the human world.  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Pairing Challenge, #36, dominate; written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section C19, write about finding something; 28 Days of Love, Day 23, write about any Digimon/Digimon pairing  
 **Summary:** Piemon has found out a little secret of Vamdemon's, and he is absolutely furious about it. Not to mention wanting to use it for himself.

* * *

Piemon found it fascinating how easy it was to restrain Vamdemon. Granted, the vampire was merely a Perfect level – and how unfitting such a name was when _he_ was the only true perfect Digimon – but chains infused with evil magic kept him quite under control.

"Piemon!" Vamdemon snarled, handsome features distorted with fury as he pulled with all of his strength at the bonds. No matter how much he tried, it meant nothing, however. Piemon had made his plans well. "What do you think you are doing?"

The clown stood only a breath or two away from his prisoner; if he were anyone else, this would have meant certain death the moment Vamdemon managed to get free.

"I should ask you that," Piemon said, mad eyes staring into Vamdemon's own. "Or do you forget the reason I had you arrested in the first place?"

Vamdemon raised his head, a low growl hissing from between his teeth. "That nonsense about 'high treason'?"

"Exactly." Piemon rested one gloved hand against Vamdemon's cheek in a mockery of tenderness. "Or did you not know that I take it as treason for _you_ to bed anyone who isn't _me_?"

The vampire's lip curled, eyes flashing. His head darted to the side. If Piemon hadn't possessed the speed and reflexes that he did, sharp fangs might've dug themselves into his hand. Instead, he simply backhanded the vampire.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know? That I wouldn't be perfectly aware of the little toy that you kept for _six months_?"

Vamdemon still did not seem to be aware of how furious Piemon actually was. Instead, his snarl transformed into a smirk. "You're _jealous_. Jealous of a human woman."

Vampires did not bruise. Not having their own personal blood supply contributed to this. But Piemon smacked him again, simply to vent the rage boiling through his own veins.

Granted, it did not do much to still his fury, but very little did.

"Do I need to teach you _again_ that you belong to me?" Piemon gripped one hand in Vamdemon's golden hair. "Because if you've forgotten, I can remind you. You enjoy the screams of others, but I enjoy _your_ screams." His smile would've terrified anyone else seeing it. "And you enjoy what I do to _make_ you scream."

Vamdemon shrugged, seemingly unruffled by Piemon's fury. "As I said, you're jealous of a human woman. A little plaything I kept for sheer amusement and nothing more."

"You are my amusement." Piemon's voice dropped cold and dark and low. "You don't need to amuse yourself in that fashion, especially not without my _permission_."

Vamdemon turned again to meet Piemon's gaze head-on. There were few indeed who could do that, and part of the reason Piemon found him as intriguing as he did was because the vampire _would_ and _could_ do that. "I sent her back carrying my child, Piemon."

What came out of Piemon's mouth would not have been repeatable in any sort of polite company. He'd never heard of such a thing being possible, and for this _lesser_ Digimon to make such a discovery?

"Why?" If asked, Piemon could not have defined at that moment just what he wanted to know. Why Vamdemon had taken a concubine in the first place. Why Vamdemon let her return to her own world. Why he sent back with a creature as rare as a _half-breed_?

As a standard rule, Digimon did not reproduce the way that humans did. Piemon found an intense pleasure in replicating the _way_ that they did it, even if he'd never considered siring a child himself. But he knew that it was possible for two Digimon of compatible configurations to do such a thing. It just did not happen _often_. Even he, who'd lived for longer than he could conveniently remember, hadn't ever met a Digimon who existed because of a pair of parents and not because of an egg from the Village of Beginnings. It was one of those things that everyone knew could happen and yet it never had.

Or if it had, no one wanted to admit they were the product of such.

But two Digimon creating a child at least wasn't such a strange idea, by his standards. No more so than two humans being able to do it.

What caught his interest, what raised his fury, was that a _Digimon_ and a _human_ were able to do so. He could not even begin to imagine what would be the results from this.

If Vamdemon had any idea of what was going through Piemon's mind, his answer didn't reflect it. "Gennai. He was snooping around and I suspect he'd be even less pleased with my offspring than _you_ are."

That was likely true. Though Piemon could not conceive of any action that either he or Vamdemon could take that Gennai _would_ approve of. If he ever did know, he would make a point of not doing it at all.

But that still didn't excuse what Vamdemon had done in the first place. He leveled his gaze back to his straying servant.

"When that child returns to the Digital World – and I'm quite certain this will happen – then that child belongs to _me_. Just as much as you do." He bared his teeth in something that might've resembled a smile if it didn't show so many teeth and if his eyes didn't dance with a demon's madness. "Though perhaps not in the _way_ that you do."

Not that he would rule out such a use. He would have to see if the child was as appealing to him as Vamdemon was. A vampire's spawn with a human. What would such a being be like? Strong, without a doubt. Would they crave blood as Vamdemon did? Have his other weaknesses? Or would the humanity in them eliminate that?

Curse Gennai. If not for him, Piemon could've seen this curiosity attain maturity up close and personal. Searching the human world would take time, but would it be worth the effort? When such a prize would _inevitably_ return? Gennai would see to it if he knew about the child anyway. Anyone who had a speck of Digimon data in them needed the Digital World.

Piemon's command didn't appear to impress Vamdemon. Whether he'd truly betrayed Piemon or not, clearly a refresher course in who was the master and who the slave here was _greatly_ needed.

"Your punishment for straying away from me is five years service in my castle," Piemon decreed. "I will send Enshoumon to _your_ little ruin to run matters there until your sentence is done." He didn't want that pesky PicoDevimon or worse, that _Holy Beast_ Tailmon running around in _his_ territory looking for their lord and master.

Vamdemon strained once more at his chains, which still refused to give. Nor would they until Piemon gave the word. "You expect me to abandon everything I've been researching and working for to warm your bed for five years?"

"I expect you to obey your master at all times, even when I am not standing over your shoulder," Piemon retorted. "You are _mine_. And for your insolence, your term of service is now _ten_ years." A slash of his deadliest smile tore across his features. "A servitude of pleasure and passion, my dear Vamdemon, in a way that you love as much as I do. It could be worse." A white handkerchief hung between his fingers. "Would you like to adorn my belt for a century or so? Because that is your _other_ option. Do choose quickly. My patience is running out. Bed or belt?"

That was a complete lie. He had almost no patience to start with.

Rage burned in Vamdemon's eyes. But he made the choice Piemon knew that he would. "Your bed..." One more word hovered on his lips and Piemon waited to hear it. "Master."

With a snap of the clown's fingers the chains unhooked themselves from the wall and fell into his hands. Vamdemon didn't look happy, but Piemon didn't fret himself about that. Other plans filled his mind even as he guided the vampire up to his living quarters.

If Vamdemon could sire a child on a human woman, then he could do the same. There was nothing that a mere Perfect could do that an Ultimate couldn't if Piemon so chose. Finding the _proper_ woman, someone suitable enough to please him, would be more difficult. Perhaps he'd even search for more than one.

That idea appealed to him right away. If Vamdemon could sire one child, then he could certainly sire two. A pair of brothers who would be his completely loyal servants and wreak havoc on the Digital World, whether they grew up there or not. He was flexible.

But that would come in due time. For now, he brought his attention back around to Vamdemon and how he would sate himself with the vampire.

Vamdemon had lessons to learn. And Piemon fancied himself quite the teacher.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.

 **Other Note:** Enshoumon is a recurring original character, a servant of Piemon. She may or may not get a speaking role and an actual description in future tales.


End file.
